


Две буквы и восемь цифр

by Hrenougolnik, Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: У Стива и Баки метки Брока и Джека и наоборот.Написано по мотивам командной заявки:Четверка это слегка многовато, но а вдруг. Соулмейт!АУ.Довоенное время. Стаки не пара, но у обоих пары не оказывается. Им сообщают, что их пар нет в этом мире или что-то типа того. Время смутное, тяжёлое, неизвестно, сколько они проживут, поэтому в какой-то момент они решают связаться друг с другом.В современном мире до разморозки КА и ЗС, Броку и Джеку, у которых тоже не проявляются метки пар, говорят, что их пары уже умерли. И они тоже связываются.В итоге оказывается, что Брок пара Стива а Джек – Баки (или наоборот), но обе не-пары уже в устоявшихся отношениях (Баки после Гидры вернулся к Стиву).Хочется, чтобы в итоге они образовали четырехугольник, чтобы после всех притирок у них был твердый ХЭ.Можно с юмором, можно ангст, но не слишком много.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминания насилия, ГТП, нецензурная лексика, упоминания измен в устоявшихся отношениях.
> 
> Джек и Брок в ГИДРЕ, потому что из нее не так просто выбраться, даже если хочешь, в кадре одно убийство, но не думаю, что оно вызовет чувство протеста. Почти вся история дана глазами Джека Роллинза, потому что автор его любит.

_The roof the roof the roof is on fire_  
_We don’t need no water let the motherfucker burn_  
_burn motherfucker burn_

_The Bloodhound Gang_  
_Burn Motherfucker, Burn_

– «1967.11.05», – вслух прочел Баки цифры на левой руке Стива. Бледные, едва видимые чуть выше локтя, с внутренней стороны плеча. И буквы. – «BR».

– Вот видишь, у меня тоже, – тихо и спокойно сказал Стив. – Это не приговор.

– Это не приговор, – покорно повторил за ним Баки и убрал ладонь, которой непроизвольно пытался спрятать знаки на собственной руке: «1968.03.26 JR». – Но пятьдесят лет разницы, Стив! Мы будем уже стариками, когда наши девушки только закончат школу. На что мы тогда будем годиться?

– Во-первых, откуда ты знаешь, что это будут именно женщины? – Стив решительно подвинулся ближе, и его узкая холодная ладонь с тяжестью свинцовой печати легла Баки на колено. – Во-вторых, уверен, ты и в том возрасте будешь хорош просто до неприличия. – Вторая ладонь Стива однозначно коснулась его щеки, огладила сверху вниз, пальцами касаясь приоткрытого рта. – А в-третьих, не надо питать иллюзий, я вряд ли буду еще жив, чтобы погулять на твоей свадьбе или познакомиться с моей BR.

– Стив, не надо, – Баки уткнулся лицом в его ладонь. – Я не хочу ни говорить, ни думать об этом.

– Я тоже, – сказал Стив. – Тем более пока наши идеальные партнеры еще даже не родились, и у нас есть еще сколько угодно времени друг для друга.

Баки никогда не умел, не хотел и не мог сказать Стиву «нет».

И позже, после изматывающего, почти жестокого секса (каждый раз – как в последний раз), когда они лежали рядом в темноте на узкой кровати, Баки старался дышать очень ровно, притворяясь, что спит. И молча впитывать то, как Стив рисует однозначное «S» поверх буквы «J» на его руке. Будто стремясь одной силой воли перечеркнуть их странное нелепое предназначение и опровергнуть его. Ведь одна буква у них совпадала.

В такие моменты Баки тоже хотелось верить, что буква «B» на руке Стива из его имени, а вторая просто ошибка. Ошибка – и ничего более.

Спустя несколько лет, в Лондоне, Баки смотрел вслед самодовольной женщине в красном платье и мысленно повторял себе, что и в ее имени другие буквы. И у нее совсем другая дата рождения.

А после, как ни нелепо, из них двоих Баки погиб первым. А спустя две недели Стив последовал за ним, сделав и вторую из их будущих идеальных невест заведомо однозначной вдовой.

* * *

– Джек, не дури. Тысяча девятьсот семнадцатый год? Да моя бабуля Бриджит моложе твоей старухи, – Брок выпил немного больше, чем собирался. И теперь неотвратимо приближался к тому состоянию, когда ему было необходимо или подраться, или потрахаться с кем-то.

К сожалению, другой компании кроме Джека у него не было. А тот на провокации поддавался плохо.

– Я думаю, она умерла, – тихо сказал Джек и невозмутимо ухнул в себя еще стакан коньяка. Он тоже планировал напиться до состояния, когда будет хотеть только драться или ебаться, но все никак не получалось.

– О, ваша тайная духовная связь вдруг прервалась? – Брок хищно оскалился в неубедительной гримасе сочувствия. – И как ощущалось? Будто ее душа коснулась тебя пушистым крылом, когда отлетала в сраный ад?

– Просто… я больше ничего не чувствую, – глухо признал Джек и зажал свою метку огромной мозолистой ладонью. – Раньше иногда была очень яркая связь. Болезненная.

Джек нахмурился, не желая вдаваться в подробности того, как страдал от страшнейших судорог и терял сознание от боли, эхом приходящей к нему через метку. Прагматичные родные Джека считали, что его «старуха» скорее всего еще и агрессивная сумасшедшая, буйствующая в какой-то закрытой психушке, где ее периодически приходилось успокаивать электрошоком. Джек мысленно хоронил ее уже не раз и не два, когда метка замолкала на годы и все его сны наполнялись лишь холодом, тоской и тяжелым оцепенением. О том, что он видел, когда оцепенение спадало, Джек предпочитал помалкивать. Научился отсекать себя от ощущений другого во время новых болезненных спазмов и жестоких встрясок. И без колебаний пошел в армию, потому что ему казалось, что стрелять в людей он научился раньше, чем писать и читать.

– А моя старушенция, похоже, сыграла в ящик еще до моего рождения, – равнодушно пожал плечами Брок. – Никогда не чувствовал ничего через метку. Только пустоту. – Брок помрачнел. – И сны тоже. Темнота. Пустота. Холод. И будто бы паралич. Могила ебанная. Охренеть романтика.

Джек невольно поежился. Ему все это было знакомо. Тоска. Пустота. Давящая неспособность пошевелиться, вдохнуть, закричать.

– Интересно, в мире есть еще такие везунчики, как мы с тобой? – спросил он, стараясь улыбнуться, хотя на самом деле ни интересно, ни весело ему не было.

– Да какая разница, если по итогам мы с тобой оба свободные со всех сторон люди, – Брок удивительно грациозно для столько выпившего человека соскользнул со своего барного стула, развернул к себе стул Джека вместе с Джеком и встал между его коленями. Совсем близко. – Эй, Джек, побудешь для меня веселой вдовой?

– Да пошел ты, – пересохшим горлом прохрипел Джек, схватил обеими руками Брока за голову и неумело и мокро поцеловал в жадный рот.

Джек оставался вдовцом еще почти три года, два месяца и четырнадцать дней с того момента, как впервые переспал с Броком. Это были дикие и прекрасные три года, наполненные ссорами, скандалами, глупой ревностью, драками и бурным яростным сексом, в котором Брок нуждался, кажется, острее, чем в воздухе. Джеку было грех жаловаться на физическую силу, потенцию и выносливость, но Броку всегда было надо сильнее, жарче и больше. И Джеку было не стыдно признать, что, обычно тихий и молчаливый, в постели с Броком он рычал, хрипел и стонал в голос. И даже кричал под ним. Брок сметал все баррикады его тела и разума, как вышедшая из берегов река ломает плотину.

Он, черт побери, любил Брока. Любил достаточно сильно, чтобы прощать пусть редкие, но случавшиеся измены (потому что Броку всегда было мало), прощать синяки и почти насилие в постели, закрывать глаза на то, что Брок готов был драться с ним за право быть сверху и реально не стеснялся пользоваться никакими приемами, лишь бы одержать победу. Джек любил его достаточно сильно, чтобы смириться, что с Броком просто не будет по-другому.

И чтобы как верный партнер раз за разом соваться ровно в то же дерьмо, в которое влипал Брок. В войну в Персидском заливе, в Судан, в ЩИТ, в ГИДРУ.

В любую рискованную жопу, где можно было гарантированно свернуть себе шею.

Вот только Джек потерял левый глаз, заново научился ходить и звенел на металлоискателях стальными пластинами в костях, в то время как Брок отделался одной контузией, переломом и растянутой мышцей.

Он был как заговоренный сукин сын.

Но будто безумный трахая Джека на столе в кухне, на полу в коридоре, на капоте машины в гараже, Брок, забываясь, шептал и рычал ему в шею и в спину такие цветистые признания в любви, что глупый большой Джек забывал обо всем и готов был надеяться, и верить, и прощать его снова и снова.

А потом, в девяносто первом, Брок впервые увидел, как Джек белеет и у него подкашиваются ноги от взорвавшейся болью метки.

Неведомая психбольная старуха была жива.

А спустя еще шесть лет им, наконец, довелось встретиться с ней лично.

Что ж, Джек всегда подозревал, что жизнь выбрала его любимым объектом для тупых и жестоких шуток.

В реальности бабка оказалась перекупленным у развалившихся Советов доисторическим зомбированным убийцей-киборгом. С грязными каштановыми волосами, небритой рожей и целиком металлической рукой. С пустым ледяным взглядом и прожаренными пустыми мозгами.

Но теперь Джек знал, что значат буквы «WS» на его руке. Не Венди Смиперс, не Винни Смит и даже не Волтер Степфорд. Чертов Зимний Солдат. Его предначертанной небесами парой всегда был чертов Зимний Солдат.

Который, похоже, и человеком себя не осознавал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сразу же узнать своего нареченного и с первого же взгляда влюбиться в него. У него даже метки не было, чтобы Джек мог окончательно убедиться в своей страшной догадке.

Но он почти и не сомневался. Его жгло болью, когда Солдата обнуляли. Его сны наполнялись тяжелым оцепенением, когда Солдат спал в гробу. У него зудела спина и задница, когда Солдата высекли за попытку нападения на куратора. Он собственной жопой ощущал, когда его пустили по кругу в наказание за бунт и почти состоявшийся побег.

Брок не был дураком. Он все видел. И, кажется, сам понимал, что ревновать здесь не к чему. Брок сделался серьезней, тревожней и подозрительней. И в то же время стал мягче с Джеком.

Казалось, он больше всего боялся, что о метке Джека узнает их чертово начальство. Узнает и придумает, как использовать и это в своей глобальной схеме мирового господства во имя всеобщего блага.

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Брока, Джек наколол поверх бледной во время заморозки Солдата надписи на руке инициалы и дату рождения Рамлоу, но стоило ГИДРЕ снова достать свое секретное оружие из его железного гроба, как настоящие знаки выступили под татуировкой кровоточащими ранами.

Обычно здорового как бык Джека всю ночь трясло, как в лихорадке. А следующим утром Брок поджал губы, хищно подмигнул и стал делать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы стать куратором Зимнего.

Потребовалось два года и немного нечестной игры с плохими людьми, но Брок снова вышел сухим, как гусь из воды. Резко поднялся в глазах руководства. Получил кучу новых уровней доступа и дополнительных обязанностей.

Но теперь Джек чувствовал запах Солдата на Броке, когда тот возвращался с секретных объектов в совсем неурочные часы, измотанный и черный от усталости. Но это не было запахом секса. Это был химически-стерильных привкус лабораторий, или тяжкий дух крови, или щекотный аромат пороха. Тяжелый муторный запах чужого пота.

Джек знал его как свой собственный.

И как же он любил Брока за его дикую идею защитить Джека, защищая Солдата. Джек просто слов таких не знал, чтобы сказать Броку, что он понимает, он видит, что тот делает.

Солдата ни разу не обнуляли с тех пор, как Брок стал его куратором. Его не били и не насиловали. Джек знал это лучше всех, хотя едва ли видел Солдата за эти годы.

– Угораздило же тебя, здоровяк, оказаться в паре с самим Кулаком ГИДРЫ, – совсем тихо бормотал ему в ухо Брок, когда они лежали, крепко сплетясь телами в растерзанных подушках и одеялах. – Более дерьмовую судьбу, чем у него, просто нереально представить. Иногда я надеюсь, что в следующий раз, когда его достанут из криокамеры, несчастный ублюдок просто наконец не проснется. Он не проснется, и мы будем свободны.

– Я мог бы снять его в спину на следующей миссии, – едва слышно ответил Джек.

– Пирс сделает наши мучения вечными, как только узнает об этом. Поверь мне, лучше не надо, – ответил Брок. – Ненавижу признаваться в подобных вещах, но нам с тобой не по силам тягаться с ГИДРОЙ, Джек. Не по силам.

Прошло несколько месяцев с этого разговора, и однажды средь бела дня Брок пошатнулся и чуть не рухнул на ровном месте, а потом, как ошпаренный, вцепился в свою левую руку чуть выше локтя. Джек тотчас же оказался рядом с ним. Благо, хоть они и были на миссии, но момент сам по себе был довольно тихий.

Когда Джек с тревогой заглянул в глаза любимого человека, там был шок, потрясение и ярость.

По возвращении из командировки из всех газет, журналов и новостных лент на них обрушилась новость, что Капитан Америка, Стивен Грант Роджерс, найден живым во льдах. И это просто чудо! Потому что это же почти как живой целиком сохранившийся мамонт. Ведь подумать только, капитан Роджерс родился почти век назад, аж в тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом году. И, подумать только, как истинный символ Соединенных Штатов Америки, конечно же, никак не иначе как в День независимости, четвертого, мать его, июля.

«1918.07.04 SR» значилось на руке Брока Рамлоу.

Джек миллион раз видел эту чертову надпись. Подтверждавшую разом, что он не один такой урод на Земле и что Брок будет его, всегда только его, потому что его карга умерла. Умерла хрен знает когда. За много лет до рождения Брока.

Ну, что ж, жизнь совершенствовалась в прикольных шутках. Карга не умерла. Карга пришла работать к ним в ЩИТ, вдоль и поперек пронизанный ГИДРОЙ. И чертова карга была прекрасна как Аполлон. И сильна как Геракл.

И Джек видел, как Брок смотрел на чертова Стива Роджерса. И вдвое, втрое сильнее ненавидел надежду всея Америки за то, что после того, как их отряд назначили работать под началом свежеразмороженного капитана, Брок снова сделался резким и жадным, как в годы их давно сгинувшей юности. Но еще сильнее Джек ненавидел Стивена мать его Роджерса за то, что Брок решил наконец вспомнить о правилах честного боя и раз за разом стал уступать Джеку верхнюю позицию.

Джек, черт побери, любил Брока. Он никогда не причинил бы ему боли в сексе. Он только хотел не думать о том, что, лежа под ним, Брок представляет себе другого, мать его, здоровяка.

А впрочем, Джек был не единственным, кто умел складывать два и два. Довольно быстро нашлись люди, которые стукнули наверх про цифры и буквы на руке Рамлоу, что было особенно удивительно с учетом того, сколько лет Джеку удавалось скрывать собственную метку.

– Джек, я ебу, что мне сегодня поручили, – в шею ему глухо и хрипло признал Брок, и Джек не поверил, как виновато прозвучал его голос.

– Ну? – просто спросил он.

– Мне велели совратить Америку, – фыркнул Брок. – Во имя блага всех и вся и мира во всем мире, само собой. Общее дело превыше личной жопы. Порядок через не хочу.

– Не ври, Брок, – вздохнул Джек. – Уж мне-то не ври. Я знаю, что ты его хочешь. В любом виде и под любым соусом.

– Иди на хуй, Джек, – огрызнулся Брок и отодвинулся в сторону.

– Не злись, – Джек протянул руку и погладил злобно дернувшееся под его прикосновением плечо. – Я все понимаю. Брок, я все понимаю.

– Дурак ты, Джек, – хрипло прозвучало из подушек, и больше Брок с ним не разговаривал.

Собрал вещи и молча съехал в гостиницу.

Он вернулся спустя три месяца. И трахнул Джека на пороге дома, который тот уже собирался продать. Потом в гостиной, потом в душе. Успокоился он, только когда они оба оказались в постели.

– Господи, Джек, согрей меня, детка, – пробормотал он, сворачиваясь маленькой ложечкой в объятиях шокированного и счастливого Джека.

– Что случилось? – спросил тот.

– Да пизда, Джек. Я так замерз, что у меня все нутро скрючило. А с тобой мне никогда не было холодно.

Джек молча погладил Брока по руке, и тот пододвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к нему, потерся колючей щекой о подбородок.

– Не было ни одного дня, Джек, ни одного гребанного дня в моей жизни, когда бы я перестал ощущать эту сраную пустоту, тоску и будто я лежу подо льдом. И с тех пор, как Стива выкопали и разморозили, это не изменилось. Ни хуя не изменилось ни капельки!

Джек молчал и гладил горячий бок Брока.

– Наш супергерой Капитан Америка ходячий мертвец, Джек. Он в сто раз мертвее Солдата. Он будто все еще подо льдом. А знаешь почему? – Брок повернулся в его руках и заглянул в глаза. В его взгляде плескалась насмешка и ярость. – Я тебе расскажу. Он признался мне сам. Черт, я сделал все, как велели сам знаешь кто. Я втерся к нему в доверие настолько, насколько это было возможно. Я влез в его жизнь, в его дом, в его санузел и в его гребанную постель. Я видел мое имя и дату рождения у него на руке. Я показал ему мою руку. И знаешь, что он сказал? – Брок зашелся невеселым смехом, больше похожим на нервный кашель, почти что лай. И Джек даже не нашел в себе силы злиться, так страшно за Брока ему вдруг стало. – Стив сказал мне, что он очень сожалеет, но на самом деле не очень, потому что его сердце, душа и тело принадлежат человеку, который умер еще на Второй мировой. И так будет всегда.

– Ну, круто, че, – усмехнулся Джек. Он не мог сказать, что так уж расстроен феноменальной верностью Капитана Америки. Он даже определенным образом зауважал его.

Брок снова засмеялся и, взяв Джека за щеку, пожамкал за нее, как младенца.

– Стив показал мне его. Показал свои рисунки. Гребанную кучу рисунков лица и тела. И хочешь шутку еще смешнее? Я, блядь, знаю, кто это. Я это лицо и тело сто раз видел.

– Не говори мне, что это я, – поморщился Джек.

– Еб твою мать, Джек, не ты, конечно. Это WS. Это наш WS.

– Круто, – после паузы только и мог сказать Джек, и у него даже скулы свело от того, как кисло прозвучал сарказм в собственном голосе. – Да я просто везунчик, блядь, как ни кинь. Капитан Америка решил отхватить себе обоих моих мужиков, получается? Да он совсем охуел, блядь?

Брок засмеялся в его руках отрывистым, похожим на кашель добермана, злым смехом, от которого у Джека, несмотря ни на что, потеплело внутри, и сказал:

– Только, в отличие от тебя, он совершенно не в курсе того, что происходит на самом деле.

Джек хмыкнул и зарылся лицом в пахнущие куревом и лаком для стойкой фиксации густые волосы Брока.

– Ты хочешь ему все рассказать? – очень тихо сказал он, сам не понимая, что подтолкнуло его спросить: обреченность или все же надежда.

– Да, – также тихо признал Брок и ощутимо поежился. – Хотя могу представить его реакцию. Он мне башку оторвет прямо на месте. И что еще хуже: он будет разочарован.

– Пока я жив, я никому не позволю оторвать тебе башку, – проворчал Джек и крепче стиснул Брока, прижимая его широкую рельефную спину к своей груди.

– Он голыми руками может гнуть рельсы, Джек. Без шуток. Серьезно.

– А я неплохо стреляю, и для этого мне не надо даже близко к нему подходить.

Брок только фыркнул, а потом сжал, почти сдавил кисти рук Джека в своих и глухо сказал:

– Трахни меня.

И Джека впечатало и влепило в его тело ужасающей жаждой и радостью любви. И желанием делать Броку лишь приятно и сладостно. И пронизывающим так глубоко и метко сознанием, что сейчас Брок точно думал о нем и хотел именно его. Его, а не Стива.

Они решили не затягивать с разговором, но так уж вышло, что на следующий день была миссия на «Лемурианской звезде», а потом, буквально сразу, разморозили Зимнего и спустили его на Фьюри. А дальше был приказ Пирса и лифт – чертов лифт, в котором Джек спиной чувствовал, как все тело Брока вибрирует напряженной струной перед решительной схваткой с его половинкой, с гребанным Капитаном Америкой, которому они так и не успели ничего сказать. И когда Роджерс открыл рот и подъебнул их – десять профессиональных бойцов против него одного в тесноте служебного лифта, Джек просто не выдержал, просто не выдержал, как ему хотелось уже въебать чем-нибудь тяжелым по полному холодного презрения прекрасному лицу Роджерса.

Стоит отдать ему должное, капитан разбросал их всех, как щенков, а после, поняв, что из здания его так просто не выпустят, выбил собой стекло, банально выпрыгнув из лифта наружу.

– Он гребанный псих и самоубийца, твой SR, – проворчал Джек, отскребая себя и Брока от пола. – И я, блядь, не хочу этого говорить, но я, черт подери, понимаю, чем он цепляет.

Брок зло и горько оскалился: шанс все решить по-хорошему был безнадежно упущен.

Но Брок недаром был командиром – порой ему в голову приходили пугающие по своей неоднозначности задумки.

И когда позже Роджерса не удалось замочить даже баллистической ракетой, его вдруг озарило блестящей идеей столкнуть SR и WS лбами и посмотреть, не выйдет ли что из этого.

Что ж, выражение лица Роджерса, когда он увидел Зимнего Солдата без маски и тот не откликнулся на свое прозвище, похоже, стоило игры ва-банк. Один взгляд, одна фраза – и они уже вязали Роджерса с подельниками, для большей драмы еще и поставив несгибаемого Капитана Америку средь бела дня на колени. По большому счету, Джек был вполне готов там же его и пристрелить, но Брок буквально телом влез между стволом автомата и затылком Роджерса. Возможно, он еще надеялся поговорить со Стивом, хотя Джек уже не представлял мирного решения их ситуации.

Он даже не стал никак это комментировать, когда выяснилось, что Роджерсу и команде удалось-таки ускользнуть у них из-под носа.

Джек был просто зол, зол, зол, молчал и носил эту злость в себе, как птица киви яйцо величиной почти что с себя саму.

А потом ему пришлось командовать расчетом, приставленным следить за Зимним, пока тому чинили поврежденную железную руку, и Джек старался все время стоять так, чтобы следить за ним только периферийным зрением, а не пялиться особо без нужды. Но даже краем глаза он видел, что в котелке Солдата бурлит какая-то херь. И им еще повезло, что Зимний, в сущности, лишь пуганул всех, отмахнувшись от техника, а потом снова впал в ступор.

Но уже успели стукнуть наверх, и к ним явился сам лично Пирс, и хоть Брок и держался за его правым плечом, права голоса при таком раскладе у него не было. Солдат снова и снова повторял Пирсу про человека на мосту, чем подписал себе приговор. И когда ему в рот подали капу и машина включилась, Джеку осталось только застыть соляным столпом, усилием воли отсекая адскую агонию метки. И смотреть в спину Броку, уходящему вместе с Пирсом. Он почти не ждал этого, но Брок все-таки оглянулся.

Чтобы взглянуть на Зимнего.

Когда адская машина отключилась и Джек смог опять нормально дышать, он все стоял и стоял неподвижно, как истукан. Он считал себя достаточно черствым человеком, не склонным к сопливой жалости, но, слушая, как от Зимнего требуют доложить текущий статус, не находил в себе сил, чтоб повернуться и прямо посмотреть на него.

Кажется, ему было стыдно.

А дальше объявили время официального старта проекта «Озарение», и они с Броком уже ничего не успевали сделать, не успевали даже обменяться привычным «Береги задницу», оба выполняя свои приказы и играя свои роли в системе.

Как и заново отформатированный до состояния послушной боевой машины Зимний Солдат.

Только один чертов Роджерс упорно и целенаправленно творил, что хотел. Во всеуслышание вытащил на свет ГИДРУ, обвинил Пирса, «Озарение», Страйк.

Капитан Америка, мать его.

Драконоборец и хренов камикадзе. Два в одном флаконе по акции.

Парень его парня. Нареченный судьбой.

Блядь.

Но в зале управления запуском Брок сыграл свою роль, и дальше Джек мог своими глазами видеть, как взлетают за окнами три огромных железных махины, ощетинившиеся орудиями.

Джек делал то, что должен был, стараясь не думать о Броке, не думать о Роджерсе и Солдате, насмерть сцепившихся на хелликериере «Чарли». Не залипать на затылке Пирса, не думать о том, сколько неуловимо похожих черт, сколько общего у главы ГИДРЫ с взбунтовавшимся Роджерсом.

Слушать его и не гадать о том, так ли звучал его голос, когда он приказал Броку пойти и раздвинуть ноги для Роджерса.

Слушать его слова и не слышать, как Пирс огорченно вздохнул и приказал стереть Солдата и начать все заново.

Вдруг Пирс рассмеялся, и чертова киви обиды и гнева внутри Джека внезапно разродилась своим яйцом.

Рука сама вскинулась от бедра.

Джек никогда не прикидывался, что был не из тех, кто не станет стрелять человеку в спину. Он влепил пулю прямо в благородный белокурый затылок Пирса, обрызгав Романов содержимым без шуток одной из голов ГИДРЫ.

Если честно, он сам до конца не понял, зачем это сделал, просто всем своим телом вдруг ощутил такое острое облегчение, что едва ли запомнил, что отвечал Наташе и Фьюри, когда они уходили к вертолету, можно сказать, из первых рядов наблюдая, как хелликериеры упоенно палят друг в друга над Потомаком.

В тот момент Джек еще не знал, что Роджерс все пытается докричаться до Зимнего Солдата внутри одного из горящих авианосцев.

Как не знал и того, что Брока, бежавшего к нему на верхние этажи, вот-вот погребет под горящими обломками здания.

Джек не часто проебывался в своей жизни, но уж если проебывался, то феерически.

Что ж, по меньшей мере, в последующие дни он оказался хоть и под следствием, но всего лишь с подпиской о невыезде и в достаточной мере героем, чтобы ему не стали препятствовать, когда он приперся к койке едва приходящего в сознание, накачанного морфином Брока и решительно остался возле нее.

Он вряд ли смог бы объяснить, что он делал. Но иначе поступить он не мог. Просто не мог.

И он не мог даже представить себе лучшей награды чем то, что, проснувшись в неудобном пластиковом кресле, понять, что Брок смотрит на него единственным не закрытым бинтами глазом, и услышать его сиплый голос:

– Привет, здоровяк. Ты не меня поджидаешь?

– Брок! Брок, твою мать! – Джек рухнул на колени рядом с его кроватью, боднув головой в бедро, потому что на остальном теле Брока буквально места живого не было. – Слава богу, что ты очнулся!

Ладонь Брока тяжело легла ему на затылок и безвольно соскользнула с него.

– Ты всегда был слаб до чертова барбекю.

Джек фыркнул, надеясь, что это не прозвучало как всхлип, и, взяв руку Брока, вернул ее на свою голову.

– Брок, ты дебил, если думаешь, что я люблю тебя за твое заебись охуенное лицо.

– Конечно, нет. Ты любишь меня за мой заебись охуенный член.

Броку явно было больно смеяться, поэтому Джеку пришлось смеяться за двоих, заполнив своим низким грубым смехом, казалось, всю казенную белую палату.

Что бы там ни было, они были живы, они были вместе. Они были друг у друга.

Пока их не нашел не кто иной, как чертов сукин сын Стивен Роджерс.


	2. Глава 2

Было прекрасное утро, им в окно с чистого неба сияло ясное солнце, Брок смог попить через трубочку и съесть пару ложек мягкого йогурта, но потом в проеме двери появился капитан Роджерс, и Джек, как туча, поднялся ему навстречу, заслоняя спиной солнце.

– Роллинз, выйдите прогуляйтесь, – глядя на него, судя по всему, тем самым своим коронным разочарованным взглядом, холодно произнес Роджерс. – Нам с Рамлоу нужно обсудить один вопрос без посторонних.

Джек сделал три больших шага к двери и, соответственно, к Роджерсу, а потом остановился лицом к лицу с ним и с невозмутимым видом скрестил руки на груди.

– Роллинз, – еще больше нахмурился Капитан Америка. И вблизи стало особенно заметно, какой он бледный и измочаленный. Что держится буквально на одной силе воли и умении игнорировать боль. Как зажимает левой ладонью живот.

Джек даже невольно загордился Зимним, так на совесть отделавшим надежду американской нации. Хотя, судя по печальному финалу всех трех хелликериеров, основной своей задачи Кулак ГИДРЫ на этот раз явно не выполнил.

– Я никуда не уйду, – однозначно сообщил Джек в лицо Роджерсу. – Брок мой командир, товарищ, любовник и друг. У нас с ним нет друг от друга секретов. Можете поговорить и при мне.

Роджерс еще больше поджал губы, от чего его лицо сделалось совершенно каменным и нечитаемым.

Джек в ответ непроизвольно ощерился, мысленно перебирая особенно серьезные травмы Роджерса и места, куда следует бить в первую очередь в случае примитивной вульгарной драки.

– Джек, сдай назад, – прохрипел у него за спиной Брок, и в то же время выступивший из-за Роджерса высокий щербатый черный очень спокойно сказал:

– Двое суток назад ФБР удалось захватить Зимнего Солдата. Хилл смогла добиться, чтобы его передали нам, но проблема в том, что он не идет на контакт.

Каменная маска Роджерса застыла еще страшнее, и Джек почти мог видеть боль и гнев, сочащиеся из ее трещин.

– Рамлоу, у нас есть доказательства того, что ты лично курировал Баки, – глухо произнес Роджерс, явно вычеркнув Джека из списка важных вопросов и глядя только на замотанное бинтами лицо Брока.

– И? У вас как раз появилась вакансия на ту же должность, только в вашей компании? – прохрипел Брок. – Предпочту сначала выяснить, что там у вас со страховкой.

– Брок! – Стив зарычал будто зверь и сделал шаг вперед, так что Джеку пришлось тупо встать у него на пути, буквально грудью закрывая Брока. – Брок, он не ест и не пьет. И не разговаривает. Какого черта вы там с ним творили, что довели его до подобного?

Брок громко вздохнул, и Джек, даже не оборачиваясь, понял, что он опустил и отвел глаза.

– Много всякой дерьмовой хуйни, Роджерс. Не уверен, что ты хочешь это знать.

Вблизи Джеку было очень хорошо видно, что Роджерс на грани. Его трясло, как содрогается вулкан перед извержением.

– Брок, я выбью... тебе помилование, если поможешь Баки, – крепко сжав кулаки, очень тихо сказал Роджерс. И прежде чем Брок успел хоть что-то ответить, сухо добавил: – Или сам прикончу тебя без суда и следствия прямо в больнице, если откажешь.

– Стив, я бы согласился помочь даже без подкупа и запугивания, – ответил Брок. – Шутка только в том, что я, сука, прикован к койке и морфию. А мисс Хилл, федералы и Совет Безопасности вряд ли одобрят перевод Зимнего Солдата ко мне в палату.

– Это уже моя проблема, – сухо ответил Стив. И будто через силу заставил себя добавить: – Спасибо, Брок.

Его приятель встревоженно качнулся на месте. Он явно хотел увести Стива в его собственную палату, но понимал, что тот вряд ли позволит это сделать, пока они еще не все решили.

– Пожалуйста, Кэп, – мягко ответил Брок. – Только есть путь проще.

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Пусть Джек пойдет вместо меня, – внезапно предложил Брок. – Он вполне способен меня заменить в случае чего.

Только долгие годы совместной жизни с Рамлоу, частично парализованные мышцы лица и пара стальных пластин вместо костей черепа помогли Роллинзу сохранить совершенно каменное выражение на морде. С диапазоном эмоций примерно как у куска кирпича.

– Агент Роллинз, это правда? – холодно спросил Роджерс, который все равно, мать его, что-то заподозрил.

– Да, – просто сказал Джек, потому что если он не понимал, к чему клонил Брок, это все равно был еще не повод оспаривать его слова перед Роджерсом. Но на всякий случай добавил: – Но я сделаю это, только если ты обещаешь вытащить Брока. Я делаю это только ради него. Иначе не стану.

– Я даю слово, – глядя ему в глаза, сказал Роджерс, и Джек решил, что верит ему. – Сэм отвезет тебя к Баки.

Джек почти ждал, что дальше Роджерс начнет ему угрожать, но тот просто развернулся на месте и, не прощаясь ни с кем, утащил себя по коридору.

Джек обернулся к Броку и глазами спросил его:

«Вот и хуя ты затеял?»

«У тебя все получится», – как мог усмехнулся ему в ответ Брок.

Так Джек Роллинз стал самозваным куратором Зимнего Солдата.

Александр Пирс, должно быть, в гробу перевернулся.

* * *

По дороге черный приятель Роджерса Сэм с какой-то почти врачебной дотошностью расписал Роллинзу, как именно Зимний Солдат не шел на контакт.

Сам Джек смог бы сформулировать это куда короче и проще. Одним словом.

Никак.

Их впустили на территорию какого-то секретного объекта, больше напоминавшего шикарное офисное здание, где они спустились на минус двадцать четвертый этаж, и все это так знакомо и мерзко пахло, что Джек невольно поежился.

Брок затеял очередную хуйню. На этот раз с его участием.

Он с чего-то решил, что если столкнет Джека с WS, это поможет им всем выбраться. И разрулить ситуацию без потерь.

Купидон хренов.

Джек вовсе не был так уж уверен в его правоте.

Но наконец бронированные, как шлюз подводной лодки, тяжелые двери раскрылись перед ним, Сэм коротко попросил его: «Не подведи», и Джек вошел в камеру.

Что ж, надо было отдать Роджерсу должное, он умел продавливать отдельные вопросы, даже с дырой в пузе и разбитым в мясо лицом. В подземной камере оказались вполне приемлемые для жилья условия. Кровать в углу с чистым постельным бельем, стол, несколько стульев, удобное с виду кресло. За выступом стены явно скрывался санузел. На полу даже был ковролин.

По факту, в камере было уютно, как в каком-нибудь вполне приличном мотеле. Разве что без телека и холодильника.

Может быть, поэтому Джек не сразу увидел Солдата, привалившегося к стене между кроватью и креслом.

Хотя возможно, просто Джек подсознательно ожидал увидеть его в его обычной черной одежде или даже в ярко-оранжевой робе заключенного, но на Солдате была белая футболка с орлом ЩИТа на груди и мягкие домашние штаны спокойно-серого цвета. Обуви не было вообще.

Его явно ширнули какой-то хренью, наверно, снотворным для слонов, если он позволил чужим забрать свою одежду и переодеть себя. Он всегда нервно реагировал, когда его трогали.

Лицо Солдата было опущено, но Джек был уверен, что тот наблюдал за ним с момента его появления в камере.

Джек вдруг понял, что совершенно его не боится. Наверное, никогда его не боялся, хотя и много раз видел, как Солдат убивал людей. Брок тоже убивал. Да и сам Джек. И Роджерс тоже. Все они были одного поля ягодами.

– Доброе утро, Солдат, – Брок рассказывал, что Солдат лучше всего реагирует на русский, но на его памяти в ГИДРЕ все общались с ним по-английски, а русский был у Джека не очень. – Доложи состояние.

– Функционален, – сипло ответил Солдат и, наконец, поднял голову.

Выглядел он, конечно, не так хреново, как Роджерс и уж тем более Рамлоу, но и его Джеку случалось видеть в куда лучшей форме. Солдат казался смертельно уставшим. В его глазах даже страха не было, даже интереса, даже грусти. От его равнодушия к происходящему сводило челюсти.

– Солдат, я не слепой. Говори правду, – невольно смягчая тон, чуть тише приказал Роллинз.

Солдат очень по-человечески пожал плечами и посмотрел в сторону.

– Я функционирую, агент Роллинз, – тихо ответил он, и Джеку послышалась в его словах почти что издевка. Но прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, Солдат вдруг спросил: – Командир Рамлоу погиб?

– Нет. С чего ты взял?

– Вас прислали вместо него, – просто ответил Солдат так тихо и равнодушно, будто ветер гнал песок с одной дюны на другую.

– Рамлоу жив. Он в госпитале, – ответил Джек. – Ожоги по всему телу, несколько переломов. – Не удержавшись, он почти мстительно добавил: – Рамлоу был в здании Трискелиона, когда в него врезался один из хелликериеров.

Солдат согласно кивнул, и Джек не понял, что выражало его лицо.

Точно не угрызения совести. Но возможно, облегчение от того, что Рамлоу не умер.

Джек не особо умел врать. А с Солдатом и вовсе казалось низким кривить душой, после того, сколько им манипулировали все, кому было не лень.

– Я здесь, чтобы помочь ему, – сказал Джек. – И тебе, раз уж так вышло. Я буду вместо него. Так мы все сможем выжить и выбраться. Ты понимаешь, Солдат?

Солдат снова посмотрел на него и нерешительно облизнул совершенно сухие губы.

– Понимаю, – тихо ответил он. – Ты помощник командира Рамлоу. Ты замещаешь его, пока он ранен.

– Да, – с облегчением сказал Джек. – И моя задача следить, чтобы ты не сдох раньше, чем Рамлоу выпишут из больницы.

– Он придет за мной? – спросил Солдат, и Джеку стало чуточку неприятно от тихой надежды, прозвучавшей в его голосе, но Джек решил не быть жадным.

– Надеюсь, за нами обоими, – сказал он. – Раз уж он это все затеял.

Солдат кивнул и спросил:

– Что я должен делать? Мое задание?

Джек вдруг понял, что очень устал. Он разулся возле двери, прошел по ковролину до кресла и с облегчением плюхнулся в него всем телом.

– Для начала, им надо, чтобы ты питался и восстановил приемлемую физическую форму. И спал. Пришел в норму. Дальше ждем инструкций.

Солдат снова кивнул, как показалось Джеку, весьма охотно, и из линии его плеч ушла изрядная часть напряжения.

– Агент Роллинз, можно спросить?

– Угу.

– На кого мы теперь работаем?

Джек серьезно задумался и поскреб подбородок.

– ГИДРЕ вспороли брюхо. ЩИТ расформирован с позором. И раз ФБР тебя отдало, полагаю, мы теперь работаем на Роджерса и его людей. Что бы это ни значило.

– Роджерса? – как-то странно, голодно и испуганно одновременно спросил Солдат.

– Да, на него. Он пришел сегодня в палату к Броку и готов был за шкирку тащить его сюда, лишь бы он заставил тебя поесть. А Брок сейчас реально не в лучшей форме. Повезло, что я был в его палате.

– И командир Рамлоу послал тебя?

– Да, – Джек немного нахмурился, гадая, когда до наблюдателей допрет уже принести им еды и воды.

– Восемь камер здесь, – заметив, как он оглядывается по сторонам, безлико подсказал Солдат. – И еще две в туалете.

– Спасибо, – пробурчал Джек и громко сказал: – Эй, нам, пожалуйста, фирменное предложение на две персоны, супчик дня, воды без газа три литра и пирожок «Итальянская неделя».

И, возможно, одна черная птица очень хорошо умела изображать голос Капитана Америки, но не прошло и пяти минут, как им действительно принесли две достойные порции обеда, пластиковые бутылки с водой и одноразовые приборы.

Джек взял стандартный поднос, такой же, как были в столовой в Трискелионе, с совершенно безразличным выражением лица, хотя внутренне и кривился. Если бы Солдат действительно хотел вырваться на свободу, то мог бы использовать в качестве оружия все что угодно, начиная с пластиковой ложки и заканчивая самим подносом. И легко мог бы обойтись и вообще без всего этого.

Но Солдат действительно вел себя смирно. Солдат сотрудничал.

И когда Джек кивком головы подозвал его к столу, тут же подошел, занял указанное ему место и принялся жадно есть немного остывшие макароны, вперемешку с мелко порезанной ветчиной под соусом, претендовавшие называться карбонарой.

По счастью, еды оказалось действительно достаточно для того, чтобы Джек и насытился сам, и смог поделиться остатками со слегка осоловевшим от съеденного Солдатом.

Когда на картонных тарелках не осталось ни крошки, Джек заметил, что бывший Кулак ГИДРЫ буквально клюет носом.

– Сколько ты не спал? – строго спросил Джек.

– Я спал, сэр, – хмуро взглянув на него, ответил Солдат. – По пятнадцать минут раз в четыре часа. По системе доктора Вранцева.

Джек молча сжал и разжал кулаки, выдохнул и мягко сказал:

– Система Вранцева отменяется. Пусть, если этот старый пердун еще жив, сам по ней спит. Иди отлей и немедленно ложись спать. Это приказ.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – тихо ответил Солдат и пошел за стенку.

Джек смотрел на его широкую спину, сильные бедра, крепкие ноги, и видел, что Солдат держится на одной силе воли. Что он засыпает буквально на ходу.

Когда Солдат сделал свои дела и вернулся, Джек сидел на его кровати, спиной прислонившись в угол, одну ногу вытянув вдоль стены, а другую свесив на пол.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он его и кивнул на оставшееся свободное место. – Ложись. Спи. Я покараулю.

Губы Солдата дрогнули, будто он хотел что-то ответить или улыбнуться, но он только согласно склонил голову и забрался, куда было сказано. Лицом практически в пах к Джеку. С минуту он лежал напряженно, видимо, ожидая от Джека каких-то действий, но ничего не дождавшись, перевернулся на другой бок, спиной прижавшись к вытянутой ноге Джека, и тихо вздохнул, засыпая.

Джек смотрел на его спутанные волосы и думал, что на самом деле они впервые в какой-то мере наедине. И что если судьба выбрала их в пару именно друг для друга, должен же он чувствовать хоть какое-то волнение или что-то похожее на романтику. Но по правде, он и к Броку такого не чувствовал. Брока он просто любил. И хотел. Перед Солдатом ему было только бесконечно стыдно за свою трусость.

И все же, не удержавшись, Джек мягко погладил Солдата по голове. Тот снова вздохнул, осторожно поймал его руку и каким-то вопросительным жестом потянул себе на лицо, закрывая ладонью глаза. Джек чуть сдвинулся и замер в такой позе, чтобы не перемещать руку. А потом услышал, как Солдат мурлычет без слов.

Джек чуть не вздрогнул.

Потому что…

Потому что, блядь, он делал так Броку. Когда тот накручивал себя до такой стадии, что не мог заснуть, Джек укладывал Брока точно так, как сейчас Солдата, закрывал ладонью ему глаза и мычал под нос те же заунывные ноты каких-то полузабытых песен. Он делал так Броку, откуда Солдат мог знать?

– Эй, – тихо позвал он. – Зимний, что ты делаешь?

– Командир Рамлоу так… – ответ Солдата едва можно было разобрать. Джек почувствовал, как тот напрягся, и понял, что Зимний напуган. Солдат осторожно коснулся ладони Джека, прижав ее еще крепче к своему лицу, и тут же убрал руку. – Так… усыплял меня. Я думал, вы тоже… раз вы его заместитель…

«Это личное», – хотел огрызнуться Джек. А потом вдруг подумал: «Да какого, собственно, черта? Солдат не виноват, что Рамлоу так легко делился их личным. Солдат точно не виноват в этом».

– Все в порядке, – ответил он вслух. – Я просто удивился. Это я его научил этой песне и жесту, – признал он.

– Спасибо, – едва слышно произнес Солдат и снова расслабился. – Это помогает.

– Ну, я рад, – сказал Джек. – Засыпай, я тебе сам спою.

Солдат совсем успокоился, и Джек погладил его второй рукой по голове и затянул те же долгие звуки, которые обычно не задумываясь напевал Броку.

Через несколько минут Солдат уже крепко спал, но Джек все гладил его по голове и на автомате продолжал напевать.

И чем дольше он пел, тем больше ему казалось, что он не прав по отношению к Броку. Брок не тащил их интимные вещи на всеобщее обозрение. Брок знал, что Джек связан с Солдатом. Брок ввязался во все это ради него. Из-за его метки.

Брок делился с Солдатом тем хорошим, чем мог, при их исходных данных.

Брок поступал хорошо.

Джек ужасно скучал по нему.

Осторожно он вытащил из заднего кармана телефон, но связь в подвале, конечно же, отсутствовала. Чего и следовало ожидать.

Солдат проспал честные десять часов. За это время Джек успел дочитать с телефона «Чрево Парижа», которое мурыжил уже полгода, потому что ему решительно не зашел ни главный герой, ни вся окружающая его действительность, но бросать начатое на полпути он не любил; немного вздремнуть (нет, ему не было стыдно, что он обманул Солдата, пообещав караулить); встать и чутка размяться, а потом открыть «Охоту на овец» Мураками, которую давно хотел прочитать.

Солдат проснулся, как будто вынырнул с глубокого дна: резко распахнул еще не видящие глаза, замотал головой, кажется, не понимая, где он находится, и всем телом сгруппировался для драки.

– Вольно, Солдат, – тихо сказал Джек, снова сидевший в кресле. – Опасности нет. Я скажу, чтобы нам принесли завтрак, а ты иди умойся пока. И даже помойся. Тебе бы не помешал душ, серьезно.

Солдат несколько раз моргнул, явно собираясь с мыслями, но молча поднялся и ушел в уборную.

Он не появился оттуда даже спустя почти полчаса, так что Джеку пришлось идти туда за ним, чтобы выяснить, в чем проблема.

Солдат стоял под душем, совершенно голый, с пустым взглядом и не шевелился.

Джек потер лоб, покачал головой, взял казенную крошечную мочалку и, выдавив на нее жидкое мыло, принялся тереть ей плечи и грудь Солдата. Повернул его, как куклу, лицом к стене и так же молча и без комментариев вымыл спину.

Когда он развернул Солдата лицом к себе и вложил ему в живую ладонь губку, тот без подсказок наклонился, чтобы вымыть ноги, а потом сам опустился на колени и склонил голову, чтобы Джек мог заняться его волосами.

Джек делал, что надо, стараясь пускать в душу как можно меньше.

Ну и что из того, что судьба посмеялась над ними с Солдатом? Ему уже и так было стыдно перед Зимним. Он не собирался взваливать на себя еще больше ответственности. Он был слишком черств и уже слишком стар, чтобы влюбиться в этого беспомощного, как выброшенный котенок, серийного убийцу.

Промыв Солдату волосы, Джек отступил назад, но когда Солдат так и не встал с колен, за подбородок поднял его лицо и движением головы указал на сложенную одежду, а потом в общую комнату.

Солдат безмолвно повиновался.

Они поели также в молчании, но Джек буквально видел по быстрым взглядам и оборванным движениям Солдата, что тот хочет задать ему какой-то вопрос.

– Ну? – подтолкнул он, когда ему это надоело.

– Командир Рамлоу. Когда он придет за нами? – спросил Зимний Солдат.

Джек поджал губы. Он и сам хотел бы знать. Хотя бы то, что с Броком сейчас все в порядке.

– Не обольщайся слишком, – ответил он. – Думаю, раньше придет капитан Роджерс. И там уже все решится.

– Он передаст тебе обязанности моего куратора? – прямо спросил Солдат.

– Сомневаюсь, – честно усмехнулся Джек. – Думаю, он заберет тебя себе.

Солдат озадаченно нахмурил брови.

– А ты?

– Да какая тебе разница? – холодно спросил Джек.

Солдат помолчал, пожевал губы. Глянул исподлобья.

– Командир Рамлоу поручил меня тебе. Ты временный куратор. Мы не соблюдаем протокол. Капитан Роджерс будет недоволен.

– Поверь мне, он и так недоволен, – фыркнул Джек, вспомнив, как у Роджерса только что пар не валил из ушей в палате у Рамлоу.

– Не надо их злить, – снова совсем тихо, почти заговорщически произнес Солдат, склонив голову и прячась за мокрыми волосами.

Он встал из-за стола и просительно посмотрел на Джека, а потом повернулся в сторону кровати.

– Стой. Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джеку не понравилось, что за оборот принимала ситуация. – Какой протокол?

Солдат обернулся и посмотрел на него с легким раздражением и жалостью одновременно, будто на глупого ребенка.

– Протокол передачи кураторских полномочий, – терпеливо пояснил он. – Командир Рамлоу тебя не проинструктировал полностью?

– Видимо, нет, – холодно ответил Джек и тоже поднялся.

Солдат наклонился и снял свои спортивные штаны, а потом терпеливо и подчеркнуто равнодушно пояснил.

– Протокол Селигмана. Заключается в том, чтобы на бихевиоральном уровне утвердить доминанту нового куратора над имуществом организации Зимним Солдатом. Посредством анального полового акта закрепляя соответствующую линию поведения в иерархии.

Что ж, нельзя сказать, что Джек не предполагал, что такое вполне может быть.

Нельзя сказать, что он был так уж шокирован тем дерьмом, которое люди творили с другими людьми. В конце концов, он и сам был не Мать Тереза.

Только вот…

– Командир Рамлоу тоже… закреплял линию поведения? – глухо спросил он.

Солдат посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. И в его глазах мелькнуло такое выражение, будто он понимал обо всем, что происходит вокруг, намного больше, чем хотел показать.

– Да, конечно, – тихо сказал он. – У него тоже не было выбора. – И, опустив голову, добавил: – Командир Рамлоу обращался со мной очень аккуратно.

«Само собой, ему надо было, чтобы я ничего не почувствовал. Чтобы не узнал», – прорычал про себя Джек и мрачно посмотрел на Солдата.

Зимний стоял перед ним без штанов, с опущенными плечами, опущенными руками и безразличным к происходящему мягким членом.

И Джека будто в спину толкнули. Он вдруг оказался прямо перед Солдатом, обнял его обеими руками и, надавив на затылок, заставил положить голову себе на плечо.

– Так больше не будет, – глухо пообещал Джек. – Не со мной. У нас так точно не будет.

– Почему? – спросил Солдат. Он стоял в объятии Джека совершенно пассивный и равнодушный.

– Потому что произошла такая хуйня… – Джек отстранил от себя Солдата и стянул через голову свой плотный джемпер, поскольку рукава были слишком узкими, чтобы просто закатать их достаточно высоко. – Ты знаешь, что это значит? – он буквально ткнул Солдата лицом себе во внутреннюю часть бицепса левой руки.

Зимний охнул, и на миг Джеку показалось, что у того подкосились ноги, но Солдат устоял, только протянул живую руку и вдруг коснулся буквы «B» слегка побледневшей татуировки поверх знаков своего имени.

– О. Я уже видел это, – так же потерянно, как когда он твердил Пирсу про человека на мосту, произнес Солдат и с какой-то горькой нежностью обвел контур буквы. – Я видел это.

«Нет. Это мое», – чуть было не ляпнул Джек. – «Это Брок. Мой Брок».

По счастью, он сообразил, где Солдат видел буквы имени Брока и дату его рождения раньше, чем успел огрызнуться.

«Значит, Роджерс тоже тебя поебывал», – подумал он и, смягчившись, снова обнял Солдата.

Тот был все еще так занят собственными мыслями, что, казалось, даже охотно прижался к его груди, продолжая бережно трогать букву «B».

– Ты отберешь его у меня? – вдруг спросил Солдат.

– Брока? – чуть растерялся Джек.

– Брока? – удивленно переспросил Солдат. – Нет, не Брока. Нет. Другого. Сти… Стива? Или ты хочешь забрать их обоих? – обреченно заключил он.

Это было так нелепо, что Джек непроизвольно рассмеялся.

– Стива точно можешь оставить себе, – щедро разрешил он. – Я на него никогда и не претендовал. Это не он был мне предначертан.

«Это Броку так повезло».

Солдат поднял лицо и очень искренне произнес:

– Спасибо. Мне кажется, что и не мне тоже, – Солдат грустно покосился на стальное плечо. – Но все равно спасибо.

– Не за что, – сказал Джек и признал: – А я-то всегда считал, что это надо мной жизнь здорово пошутила.

Солдат вопросительно склонил голову к плечу. Они стояли так близко, что он смотрел на Джека снизу вверх, и это было странно, потому что со стороны он всегда казался Джеку довольно крупным. А Брок даже вблизи обычно быковал на него так, что просто невозможно было почувствовать себя крупнее и больше.

– WS 1917.03.10, – сказал Джек. – Это ты. Зимний Солдат. Я родился с твоим именем на коже.

Солдат ничего не ответил, только посмотрел на Джека с таким выражением лица, будто не верил ни одному его слову. Посмотрел так, будто хотел сказать: «И ты что, ждешь, что я на это куплюсь?»

Джек не любил, когда в его словах сомневались. И Брок не был единственным, кто умел принимать нестандартные решения. Джек не зря был его заместителем.

– Знаешь, что? Раз ты все равно уже без штанов, хочешь, я тебе отсосу? – предложил он.

Солдат посмотрел на него, как на больного. И покачал головой.

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил он.

– Я просто подумал, какого фига я все пытаюсь переделать судьбу? Может быть, стоит попробовать поступить так, как от нас хотят? – Джек предусмотрительно решил не думать о том, что Брок готов был лечь с Роджерсом, но у них ничего из этого не получилось. – И я просто, черт, просто хочу сделать тебе приятно.

– Но ты любишь Брока? – на всякий случай спросил Солдат.

– Да, – честно ответил Джек и подумал, что не только у Роджерса есть яйца сказать предначертанному ему человеку, что любит другого. Роджерс, правда, Брока после не трахнул.

– Это хорошо, – заключил Солдат, склонил голову к плечу и вдруг предложил почти с вызовом: – Поцелуешь меня?

И это прозвучало настолько не к месту и не логично в их ситуации, что Джек вдруг подумал: «А почему бы и нет?»

Рот Солдата на деле оказался как раз таким сладким, порочным и мягким, каким выглядел. Не то чтобы Джек специально его разглядывал, просто Брок целовался так, будто хотел сожрать твои губы и твой язык и засунуть свой язык тебе в горло. Джек, конечно, любил целоваться с ним, но это каждый раз было как вызов. Как хороший поединок на ринге с целью выяснить, кому завтра будет больнее есть и говорить.

Солдат целовался нежно. И так, будто в процессе вспоминал, как это делается. Будто умел целоваться очень хорошо, но давным-давно не пользовался этим навыком, и теперь мышцы его рта соображали быстрее, чем он сам.

Джека точно никогда так не целовали. Так что он забыл, с кем и где он. И просто наслаждался процессом. Без борьбы и агрессии.

Наверно, это было как танец. Только Джек не умел танцевать. Да Солдат и не пытался вести, явно доверяя Джеку ласкать его губы и язык так, как тому хотелось в ответ на собственные ласки Солдата.

И это было вот просто здорово.

Просто и честно приятно.

Почти до одури.

Когда Солдат резко отпрянул от него, Джек даже не сразу понял, что дверь в их камеру комфортного пребывания открыта и на пороге стоит капитан Роджерс.


	3. Глава 3

Черт, Джек не раз работал с капитаном Роджерсом. Он прекрасно помнил, как тот любил бросаться на противника быстрее, чем ты успеешь в того выстрелить. Буквально сшибать своим телом, используя всего себя как оружие.

В Джеке было добрых двести пятьдесят фунтов веса, но он был все еще немного растерян и вряд ли сумел бы правильно сгруппироваться перед столкновением с атакующим его капитаном, но он зря забыл об еще одном участнике их немой сцены.

Зимний Солдат вывернулся у него из рук и бросился между ним и капитаном, закрывая Джека собой и перехватывая выброшенный вперед для удара кулак.

Что ж, Джеку несколько раз случалось снимать выстрелом бегущего противника. Эффект оказался примерно тем же.

Смертоносная атака Капитана Америки захлебнулась, не достигнув своей цели.

– Баки, – выдохнул он, и, блядь, Джек не был физиономистом (или как там называется эта наука о выражениях лиц?), он просто даже слов таких не знал, чтобы описать ту эмоцию, которая отразилась на обычно мало что выражающем лице капитана Роджерса, буквально взорвав его изнутри, как осколочная граната.

Какая-то жуткая смесь боли и радости.

– Капитан Роджерс, не встревайте. Мы не успели довести до конца протокол Селигмана, но все идет в соответствии с инструкцией. Вы можете лично убедиться, – Солдат говорил своим обычным, глухим и ровным, почти ничего не выражающим голосом, будто проклятый робот, но Джек успел уже достаточно разобраться с его манерой общаться за последние сутки, чтобы сразу уловить: Солдат умоляет.

Зимний подставлялся, чтобы отвести удар от него.

И, черт побери, по лицу Роджерса Джек понял, что тот тоже услышал и понял правильно.

Двое суперсолдат застыли друг против друга, будто какой-то монумент, запечатлевший исторический момент борьбы двух героев, не шевелясь и не двигаясь, но Джек слишком хорошо знал, как подобное ощущается изнутри, чтобы не видеть, что Роджерсу невероятно хреново.

Хмыкнув себе под нос, он наклонился за штанами Солдата, подобрал их с пола и протянул Зимнему.

– Солдат, оденься, – коротко и по делу распорядился он.

– Не командуй им, – прорычал Роджерс.

– А что? Не успел его мудями налюбоваться? – не удержавшись, тихо огрызнулся в ответ Джек.

Лицо Роджерса вспыхнуло, как у всех светлокожих. Но он лишь прищурил глаза и холодно приказал:

– Убирайся отсюда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты дальше общался с Баки.

– Вот и отлично, – зло ответил Джек. – А я не хочу, чтобы ты дальше общался с Броком. Баш на баш. Останемся каждый при своих. Меня все устроит.

Роджерс, похоже, явно не ждал подобного и напрягся, как-то очень похоже на Брока, будто желание конфликта жило в нем глубже и срабатывало быстрее, чем хваленое хладнокровие и здравый смысл.

Будто та ледяная статуя, которую они видели с момента его прихода в ЩИТ, на самом деле никогда и не была настоящим Роджерсом. Лишь его пустой, обледеневшей изнутри оболочкой.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, – все еще насколько возможно сдержанно повторил он.

– А я хочу, чтобы ты сдержал свое обещание и с Брока сняли все обвинения. Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не подтвердишь, что так и будет, вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

– Ты… – начал Роджерс, но тут неожиданно для всех заговорил Солдат.

– А я хочу выйти отсюда, – он говорил, не поднимая головы и не повышая голоса, и только сжимал и разжимал кулаки. – Я не хочу больше из камеры в камеру. Я не хочу больше. Я не хочу так… Стив, пожалуйста. Я не хочу.

Роджерс резко повернулся к нему и вдруг просто сгреб Солдата в объятия, прижал к себе так отчаянно и крепко, будто сам не верил, что может сделать это.

– Ты выйдешь отсюда. Сегодня же. Даю слово, – глухо сказал он.

Джек отвел глаза и рассеянно почесал проклюнувшуюся на щеке щетину.

– Капитан Роджерс, я дам показания в его защиту в суде, – сказал он. – Если будет такая необходимость, можете на меня рассчитывать. Я дам показания, что его истязали, чтобы заставить подчиняться. Что он подвергался насилию много раз. В наказание за побег. И вообще… – «протокол Селигмана» – регулярно. Брок защищал его так, как мог. Но по факту, Солдат был в ГИДРЕ в аду. Я буду свидетельствовать это в суде.

– Спасибо, – по-прежнему холодно, но искренне поблагодарил Роджерс. – Не знаю, что вас на это подвигло, агент Роллинз…

– Джек Роллинз, – перебил его Джек. – Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят восьмого года рождения. Дата – двадцать шестое марта. – Джек поднял и повернул руку, чтобы Стив мог увидеть буквы и цифры. – И да, мне тоже жаль, что все так получилось. Я предпочел бы быть просто честным человеком, вступившимся за невиновного. Но, полагаю, так у моих слов будет больше веса.

– WS? Зимний Солдат? – с явной горечью в голосе прочитал Роджерс буквы на его руке, и Зимний у него в руках вздрогнул и вздохнул.

– В шестьдесят восьмом я был Зимним Солдатом. Прости, я и сейчас… Простите, сэр.

Он не сделал попытки освободиться, и Джеку вдруг стало ужасно неловко находиться с ними в одной комнате.

– Я пойду покурю, – сказал он и без дальнейших колебаний направился к двери, с тяжелым металлическим лязгом открывшейся перед ним.

На самом деле Джек не курил. То есть курил настолько редко, что никогда не держал при себе ни сигарет, ни зажигалки. Но, как ни удивительно, ему повезло найти на подземном этаже целиком стеклянную кабинку, выделенную для заядлых курильщиков, чтобы тем не приходилось надолго отлучаться ради этого с рабочего места. И даже застать там одного, по неписанным законам курящего братства согласившегося угостить Джека сигаретой и давшего прикурить от своей зажигалки.

Человек докурил и ушел, оставив Джека одного на железной скамеечке в наполненной густым дымом будке.

Джек неспешно посасывал сигарету и думал о Броке. Думал о том, как глупо тот выглядел, когда выдыхал дым через ноздри и гордо усмехался, будто это автоматически делало его невероятно крутым. Думал о том, разрешат ли Броку теперь курить после того, как его легкие серьезно пострадали от дыма…

Капитан Роджерс и Зимний Солдат нашли его раньше, чем он успел выкурить половину сигареты.

Солдат молча протянул руку, и Джек охотно дал ему бычок. Зимний затянулся, закрыв глаза, будто вспоминая. А потом повернулся к капитану и неожиданно красивым жестом предложил сигарету уже ему. И Джек почти даже не удивился, когда тот взял ее и сам жадно затянулся. Глаза у капитана были красные и очень серьезные. Отдавая сигарету обратно, он глухо сказал:

– Агент Роллинз. Отвезите Баки к себе домой. Я добьюсь, чтобы Рамлоу перевели в крыло интенсивной терапии. Сделаю все возможное. И привезу его к вам лично.

Джек на миг растерялся. Это все походило на… он никак не мог подобрать слово… обмен заложниками? Но при этом капитан так касался руки своего Баки, что Джек вдруг понял.

«Если любишь – отпусти».

Капитан Америка действительно был последним романтиком.

Вот так просто и без колебаний, в тесной каморке для курения, он вырывал себе сердце и доверял его Джеку, которого, кажется, почти ненавидел.

Похоже, он тоже считал, что жизнь фантастически его натянула.

Джеку даже стало его капельку жалко. Впервые он своими глазами увидел, что Роджерс не собирался никого ни у кого отбирать. Он так же, как и они с Броком, так же, как и Солдат, оказался в паре не с тем, кого любил.

– Хорошо. Я устрою его в гостевой комнате, – сказал Джек, чтобы немного смягчить удар.

* * *

Всю дорогу в такси до их с Броком дома Джек мягко сжимал живую руку Солдата и думал о том, что, возможно, так всем будет легче.

А если не всем, то, по меньшей мере, Солдату. Роджерс устроил так, чтобы его выпустили из заключения (пусть и с браслетом GPS на щиколотке), но в то же время тот не оказался на улице без жилья и без средств к существованию.

И без указаний ответственного за него куратора. Или хотя бы его временного заместителя.

Дома все было так, как они оставили в день падения ГИДРЫ. Лишь покрылось немного пылью.

На миг Джеку стало стыдно перед Солдатом за разбросанные в гостиной вещи, неубранную постель и грязные кружки в кухне, но тот выглядел таким оглушенным своей внезапной почти свободой, что Джек решил на это забить.

К его искреннему облегчению, времени, чтобы поговорить по душам, у них особенно не было, потому что выполнение стратегического обещания поселить Зимнего Солдата в гостевой спальне требовало определенных усилий: они с Броком почти не приглашали гостей, и вторая спальня со временем превратилась просто в свалку бесполезных вещей и дурацких сувениров, которые Брок тащил со всех концов света и, кажется, тут же забывал о них.

Почти весь первый день пребывания Солдата в их доме ушел на то, чтобы разобрать и вытащить из гостевой спальни кучи хлама, частью отправившегося сразу в мусор, а частью откочевавшего в гараж, чтобы быть распроданным впоследствии за гроши, если кому-то понадобятся все эти деревянные слоны, гербы с грифонами, венецианские и африканские маски, русские матрешки, Пизанские и Эйфелевы башни, сделанные из папье-маше в Китае.

Вечером Джек заказал четыре порции китайской лапши, сожрав которую, они с Солдатом разбрелись: Джек – в их с Броком пыльную спальню, Солдат со спальным мешком под мышкой – в почти пустую теперь гостевую комнату.

Следующим утром Джек сварил им обоим кофе, как он любил, и отправился вместе с Солдатом за продуктами и, главное, купить его невольному соседу минимальный набор необходимой для жизни мебели.

Утром он получил смс-ку от Брока, подтверждавшую, что того перевели в закрытое крыло госпиталя, где, похоже, всерьез взялись за его лечение. Роджерс приходил к нему дважды, только чтобы объяснить, что происходит. Агрессивен не был, скорее, казался подавленным.

По интонации сообщений Джек понял, что Брок Роджерсу сочувствовал, но ему сейчас было не до того.

Солдат перетрогал руками все фрукты на фермерском рынке и все продукты в магазине. Съел четыре разных куска торта на завтрак и так светился, что производил впечатление то ли человека, чудом излечившегося от смертельной болезни, то ли тронувшегося умом и просветленного неведомыми прочему миру истинами дурачка.

Так или иначе, Джеку пришлось изрядно внепланово потратиться не только на мебель, но и на обычную гражданскую одежду для него (хотя Солдат и не был особо привередлив, Джек все же решил, что стоит дать ему возможность самому выбрать себе вещи).

Третий день они провели, собирая эту чертову мебель по простым и элементарным инструкциям, едва не сломавшим ему мозги, так что Джек в итоге предпочел отступить на кухню и заняться готовкой, в то время как Солдат с азартным упорством разгадал все загадки «Икеи» и доделал, сколько физически успел в один день, самостоятельно.

На четвертый день Джек помог ему закончить, параллельно устроив во дворе гаражную распродажу, за которой Солдат с жадным интересом подглядывал из окна. В итоге им удалось распродать едва ли половину, а оставшимися вещами Солдат с какой-то странной всеядностью украсил теперь уже свою комнату, вмиг предав ей качественно бессистемный и замусоренный, но по-своему даже уютный вид.

Вечером того же дня Джеку позвонил Роджерс и сказал, что завтра привезет Рамлоу.

И только после этого, взглянув на Солдата, Джек увидел, с какой немой тоской тот смотрит на трубку в его руках.

Потому что Зимнего Солдата («Баки»), как всегда, никто не спрашивал. Как всегда, все решали за него.

Но Джек видел: тот все равно надеялся, все равно ждал. Может быть, только поэтому он и был до сих пор жив.


	4. Глава 4

Строгая темно-серая Ауди Роджерса остановилась у их дома после полудня. Джек терпеть не мог все эти объятия на пороге, как в дешевых мексиканских мыльных операх, но когда дверь открылась и вошел Брок, у Джека, черт возьми, все внутри затрепетало просто от того, как он до одури был рад уже увидеть его.

Брок стоял на ногах вполне твердо и, пусть и двигался будто бы сквозь воду, с едва заметной глазу паузой перед каждым движением, выглядел куда лучше, чем Джек рассчитывал. А шрамы… шрамы только украшают мужчину. Брок дохерищу раз повторял это ему после того, как Джека едва собрали после противопехотной в Кувейте.

– Ну, привет, здоровяк, – немного более хрипло, чем обычно, поздоровался он с порога. – Еще не все мои шмотки успел распродать? Не забыл меня?

Джек только усмехнулся.

– Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы забыть такого горячего парня? И часть твоего хлама не стали брать даже наши тупые соседи.

Они могли бы так полюбовно цапаться, наверно, еще долго (и возможно, даже доцапаться, как бывало, до настоящей ссоры), но тут из-за спины Брока показался Роджерс, и Джек буквально кожей почувствовал, как напрягся тихо замерший у двери в столовую Зимний Солдат.

Температура в комнате разом будто упала на несколько градусов, а потом начала стремительно подниматься.

– Как я и сказал, Рамлоу, я не задержусь, – очень сдержанно произнес Роджерс, глядя при этом только на своего Баки. И мягче добавил: – Я только хотел убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке.

Джек покосился на Солдата, который будто завороженный смотрел на Роджерса, не в силах ни слова сказать. Как будто, пока он будет молчать, тот точно никуда не уйдет.

Джек посмотрел на Брока, взглядом спрашивая, что им всем делать. Брок хрустнул шеей и громко объявил:

– Кэп, в этом доме так не принято, не оскорбляй наших традиций. Пойдемте все на кухню, Джек достанет бутылочку вина…

– Я не пьянею, – на автомате ответил Роджерс.

– А кто сказал, что мы собираемся тебя спаивать, Кэп? – промурлыкал Рамлоу с такими интонациями, что у Джека сразу стало тесно в штанах, и направился в кухню. – Мне вообще пить нельзя с моими колесами, я хоть с вами понюхаю… расслаблюсь.

И так вышло, что через пять минут они сидели за небольшим круглым кухонным столом с бокалами вина и миской свежего салата, который Джек успел нарубить перед их приездом.

Вся ситуация была донельзя глупой.

– Рамлоу, Роллинз, – наконец, заговорил Роджерс. – Вы, насколько я понимаю, живете в гражданском браке.

– Двадцать с лишним лет во грехе друг с другом, – придирчиво нюхая вино из горлышка бутылки, не мог не вставить Рамлоу и поднял ладонь над головой, чтобы получить от Джека честные «пять». Мегаромантично. Будь Джек девочкой, уже бы все трусы себе промочил, сидя рядом с таким парнем. Своим парнем.

– При этом у вас метки с нашими именами, – глухо произнес капитан и добавил, будто забивая гвоздь в крышку гроба: – А у нас – с вашими.

– И? – спросил Джек. Ему казалось, что сейчас Кэп подведет к тому, что хочет забрать у них Баки, поскольку тот им все равно не сдался, и вопреки элементарному здравому смыслу он чувствовал, что не хочет отдавать ему Солдата.

Это было бы просто. Так у него оставался Брок. И все были бы при своих. Но Солдат… Роджерс разберется, что тому нужно? Или будет выскребать из его недр своего мертвого Баки, как нежеланного ребенка из залетевшей подружки?

Солдат тихо поднял руку и, дождавшись почти автоматического кивка Брока, сказал:

– У меня нет метки.

– Она была, – мягко ответил Стив и улыбнулся ему. – Я хотел бы соврать, но не буду. Там действительно было «1968.03.26 JR». Ты говорил, что мы состаримся раньше, чем наши дамы окончат школу. А я сказал, что вряд ли вообще доживу до этого времени.

«Наши дамы». Джек невольно закатил глаза.

– Ваши дамы, между прочим, считали, что родились сразу вдовами. Спасибо большое, – фыркнул Брок, снова затянулся алкогольными парами и вдруг сказал: – Блатная супердоктор Якудза Чо сказала, что ее волшебная техника лечит все на свете. Насколько это возможно.

– Не надо благодарности, – на автомате ответил Роджерс, не глядя в его сторону.

– Я не о том, – Брок вдруг вместе со стулом подался в его сторону и точно таким же движением, которым нюхал вино, втянул ноздрями его запах. Джека буквально жаром обдало от одного зрелища. Он почти даже не заревновал. – Я ее прямо спросил, смогу ли я заебать Роджерса так, чтобы тот на ногах после не мог стоять?

Капитан повернулся к нему так резко, что Джеку на миг показалось, что он сейчас врежет Рамлоу.

Но он только спросил:

– И что же Хелен тебе ответила?

– Сказала: «Легко»! – Рамлоу хрипло по-волчьи засмеялся, но под тяжелым взглядом капитана тут же примирительно поднял руки и признал: – Ладно, вру. Она ответила по-азиатски, а я не такой полиглот, чтобы понять что-то кроме «гейша», «кавабунга» и «харакири».

– Она кореянка, – ответил Роджерс, и Джеку самую малость не понравилось, насколько мягче прозвучал его голос.

Блядь, да кажется, Капитан Америка был не прочь позволить Рамлоу окрутить его прямо на глазах у Солдата. Который хрустел салатом, запивал его вином и с явным интересом наблюдал за всеми присутствующими.

– Солдат, – спросил его Джек, – а ты что скажешь?

Почувствовав, что все смотрят на него, Солдат сначала замер с листом салата у рта, потом быстро втянул его внутрь и проглотил не жуя. В его светлых глазах отразилась стремительная работа мысли, а потом он чуть склонил голову к плечу, и это вдруг показалось Джеку движением какого-то непроизвольного почти животного соблазнения.

– Я трахался с командиром Рамлоу, и мне понравилось, – Солдат поднял железную руку и загнул указательный палец, а потом посмотрел на Капитана Америку. – Я думаю… я чувствую, что спал с тобой. И я хотел бы вспомнить. Хотел бы попробовать еще раз. С тобой. Если ты пожелаешь, – Солдат смотрел прямо и честно, но Джек готов был спорить, соблазнял всем собой. В довершение картины он неосознанно нервно облизал губы и загнул средний палец. А потом посмотрел на Джека. – Ты моя судьба? – спросил он. – Ты так меня и не трахнул. Но целоваться было же здорово? – Солдат задумчиво пошевелил безымянным пальцем и вдруг сказал, обращаясь ко всем за столом: – Пойдемте уже все вместе в койку. Посмотрим, что у нас там получится.

Если бы видеть Брока и Капитана Америку застывшими с совершенно одинаковыми выражениями лиц не было настолько смешно, Джек бы, наверно, и сам сидел с лицом рыбы, ни с дуба не понявшей, какого хрена она делает среди поля. Но Брок и Роджерс выглядели так нелепо, что Джек не смог устоять и не подыграть Солдату:

– Отлично, я как раз перестелил кровать в нашей спальне, Брок. Пошли, покажешь, как ты всех заебешь, террорист. В конце концов, если у нас ничего не получится вместе, мы ничего от этого и не потеряем. – Он развел руками. – Так хоть попробуем.

К его удивлению Стив Роджерс тут же первым поднялся со своего места и очень серьезно сказал:

– Именно это я и планировал предложить, но не хотел принуждать Баки к подобному, если он вдруг будет против.

Зимний Солдат в ответ тихо и как-то мечтательно улыбнулся и спросил:

– Скажи мне, я это нафантазировал, или когда-то давно мы с тобой реально занимались сексом с тремя умопомрачительными дамочками в цветах американского флага?

Роджерс снова чуть покраснел, но только довольно улыбнулся в ответ:

– Кордебалет Капитана Америки. Они умели произвести впечатление.

– Трех дамочек в цветах флага не обещаю, но двух помятых мужиков постарайтесь не разочаровывать, – промурлыкал Брок, и тогда Джек просто взял его за руку и повел в спальню, не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, идут за ними их нареченные или нет.

Целоваться они начали не доходя до кровати, и это было именно так, как Джек помнил: болезненно и страстно. Они срывали друг с друга одежду, кусались и выламывали руки, пока Джек почти что с облегчением не сдался, преданно вжимаясь лицом в шрамы Брока, жадно вдыхая его резкий мужской запах. Упиваясь им.

Член Брока, по счастью, совсем не пострадал, и Джек припал к нему ртом, как к своей святыне, чувствуя знакомые властные пальцы у себя в волосах, позволяя им толкать себя вниз, в то время как бедра Брока вздымались ему навстречу. За столько лет с Броком Джек легко мог претендовать на почетный значок клуба «Глубокая глотка». Блядь, да он любил, когда Брок ебал его в горло. У него колом стояло от того, что Брок терял с ним контроль, начиная нести всякую чушь на итальянском.

Вдруг неживая рука осторожно огладила его по спине до поясницы, а потом он услышал, как слова Брока путаются, перемежаясь со злыми поцелуями. Пальцы вцепились ему в волосы, удерживая на одном месте, пока Брок яростными рывками вбивался ему в горло уже почти что на грани. Джек прижал его содрогающийся вкусный член языком, уткнувшись носом в жесткие волоски у Брока в паху, и ощутил, как тот судорожно кончает.

А спустя мгновение его уже притянул к себе Солдат, буквально укладывая на себя, целуя в мокрый от спермы Брока рот. Джек на миг оторвался от него, чтобы глянуть в лицо, и увидел, что губы у Солдата уже красные и яркие, будто они со своим Стивом не теряли время, пока шли за ними в спальню.

– У тебя уже стоит, хорошо, – довольно сказал Солдат и подхватил себя под колени. – Давай. Ты же сам говорил, что стоит попробовать не бороться с судьбой.

– Подождите. Бак, не спеши, – сказал вдруг рядом Стив, отрываясь от Брока, которого жадно целовал в губы. – Подожди. Нужна смазка.

– Тумбочка справа от кровати. Верхний ящик, детка, – лениво простонал Брок. – Ни в чем себе не отказывай. Чувствуй себя как дома.

Роджерс, к слову, единственный из них, остававшийся пока в трусах (не особо скрывавших, впрочем, степень его заинтересованности), оперативно нашел искомое, выдавил смазку себе на ладонь и склонился валетиком над Солдатом, бережно поглаживая одной рукой его член, а второй уверенно скользнув ему под мошонку.

Солдат застонал так сладко и откровенно, как не стонали, кажется, даже в самом бесстыдном порно из того, что им с Броком случалось видеть. Застонал, прогнулся, открываясь навстречу, и потерся лицом о колено Роджерса, осыпая его поцелуями.

Джек умел судить беспристрастно: смотрелись они офигенно.

А когда Роджерс, продолжая растягивать Солдата, жадно взял у него в рот, Джек понял, что сейчас спустит прямо так, если не найдет, куда сунуть.

– Эй, здоровяк, – расслабленно окликнул его лежащий на правом боку рядом с ними Брок и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Не сожги нам кровать. Давай уже вдуй ему.

– Подожди, – фыркнул Джек и тронул Роджерса за плечо, тот неохотно отстранился, но не стал мешать, когда Джек перевернул Солдата вниз лицом, побуждая встать на четвереньки у края кровати, а сам опустился на пол и зарылся лицом ему между ягодиц. Рукой притянул к себе крепко стоящий член и скользнул языком от горячей головки по всей длине, по яичками и вверх до ануса. Они с Броком всегда покупали безвкусную смазку, неопасную при попадании в рот, и Джек просто не мог удержаться.

Солдат вскрикнул от острого внезапного удовольствия, задрожал всем телом, и Джеку пришлось сжимать его член у основания пальцами, чтобы тот не кончил.

Брок не очень охотно позволял ему подобные ласки, закономерно полагая, что подобное обычно заканчивается еблей в разлизанную задницу, но Солдат нисколько не возражал, и Джек мог наконец оторваться.

Рядом он слышал, как сначала Роджерс, а потом, похоже, и Брок попеременно жарко целуют Солдата, чувствовал в его дрожи, как их руки гладят его плечи и спину. Когда от желания стало уже темно под веками, Джек наконец выпрямился, быстро смазал свой член и, придерживая одной рукой за бедро, надавил им на анус Солдата. Тот почти и не сопротивлялся, пустил его легко и охотно. Крепко и нежно стиснул со всех сторон.

У Джека дыхание перехватило. Он заставил себя не жмуриться и посмотрел в глаза Брока. В яркие звериные жадные глаза того, кого он любил.

Солдат застонал под ним, и звук смазался поцелуем.

«Я люблю тебя», – одними губами сказал Джек Броку, и тот торжествующе улыбнулся. Пожженный, изрезанный шрамами. Самый любимый, самый прекрасный.

И Джек сорвался в любовь и нежность. Он просто не умел трахаться грубо. Брок за все эти годы не смог приучить его к этому. Он любил Солдата так, как хотел бы любить Брока. Ласкать всем собой, ласкать упоенно, внутри и снаружи. Ласкать до одури, до безумия. До слез и до крика.

– О, боже! О, боже! Боже мой, боже! – выл под ним Солдат, задыхаясь и терзая руками и зубами несчастное одеяло. – Боже! Боже! Господи! Стив!!!

Джеку было не важно, что он кричит. Он чувствовал, что делает хорошо. И ему самому было просто потрясающе охуенно. Он даже не понял, когда рядом оказался вставший с постели Брок, но когда его зубы страстно сомкнулись у Джека на шее, он кончил, буквально рухнув в оргазм так, что едва сумел устоять на ногах. Брок обхватил его обеими руками, поддерживая и давая опору. И они оба стоя наблюдали, как Стив перевернул Солдата и склонился над его пахом, чтобы тот мог кончить ему в рот.

– Стив, – заплакал Солдат и вцепился ему в волосы. – Стив! Стив! СТИВ!!!

Он вздыбился, поднимаясь на лопатках, прижимая голову капитана к своему паху и содрогаясь в оргазме.

Это было прямо как на картине. Броку с Джеком даже сказать было нечего. А потом, едва продышавшись, Солдат потянул Роджерса на себя, неловкими пальцами содрал с того трусы и, получив, наконец, его внушительный член себе в руку, без колебания направил его в себя.

Брок и Джек кивнули друг другу и забрались на постель по разные стороны от стоящего на коленях и удерживающего бедра Солдата на весу капитана. Джек ловко умудрился подсунуть под задницу почти что сложенному пополам Солдату пару-тройку подушек, в то время как Брок сжал его правую руку, гладя по голове и вылизывая шею и ухо.

Джек поднял глаза на застывшего изваянием капитана и увидел, что у того закрыты глаза и из-под век неудержимо катятся слезы. Кадык его крупно дергался, когда он глотал. Джек еще никогда не видел, как выглядит человек, который счастлив настолько, что едва в силах вынести это.

– Стиви, ну, – тягуче простонал Солдат, и капитан запрокинул голову назад, и если все считали Солдата живым механизмом, то лишь потому, что они, наверное, не видели Роджерса.

Черт, Джек в детстве немного увлекался историей паровой механики. Не слишком глубоко, но все же достаточно для того, чтобы отметить: бедра Роджерса двигались, как чертов паровозный шатун, нагнетаемый давлением пара. Давлением спермы на мозги. Чувства на сердце. Сначала медленно и неотвратимо, но со все нарастающей скоростью, не сбиваясь ни с ритма, ни с амплитуды, лишь неудержимо наращивая скорость.

Солдат широко раскрыл глаза, распахнул рот и просто растворился во всем этом. У него снова стояло, и он был явно за гранью понимания, что ему говорят. Так что Джек не смог удержаться, сначала сжал рукой, а потом вцепился губами в возбужденный твердый сосок, чувствуя, как Солдата безостановочно мотает под ним.

Брызги спермы Солдата прилетели ему на загривок и в ухо, и Брок засмеялся, облизывая пальцы, а потом с ласковым рыком толкнул Роджерса. И тот, еще объятый своим оргазмом, позволил перекатить их с Солдатом так, чтобы тот оказался сверху.

– Раз уж сегодня праздник Солдата, я не откажусь поучаствовать, – чувственно выдохнул Брок в крупно вздымающуюся спину Солдата, и едва дождавшись, чтобы член Роджерса выскользнул наружу, вставил Зимнему и принялся трахать его в своей любимой резкой и рваной манере, впрочем, против своего обыкновения продержавшись всего пару минут и кончив на всю их со Стивом композицию бесстыже и грязно.

Джек любил его так, что совсем не мог ни ревновать, ни сердиться.

После они минут пятнадцать лежали и дышали без слов и особо без движений. Заебанный до потери пульса Солдат заснул, и Роджерс с удивительной осторожностью перебирал и расчесывал пальцами его волосы.

– Ну и? – первым подал голос Брок и посмотрел на свою метку. – Никакой магии не вижу. Ничего не меняется.

– А чего ты ожидал? – спросил Джек. – Что мы все выебем Солдата, и боженьке это так зайдет, что он решит поменять нам всем метки, как правильно? Логика, Брок, где? Где логика?

– Согласен, – после минутного колебания согласился Брок. – Стоит попробовать переебать всеми всех. Ты, Джек, следующий.

– И ты еще смел говорить, что любишь меня? – в шутку надул губы Джек.

– Я могу быть следующим, – прозвучало из-под Солдата, и они оба едва поверили, что это сказал Роджерс. И что тот… смеется? – Я могу быть следующим, придурки. И посмотрим, удастся ли вам заставить меня хотя бы запыхаться.

– Я готов рискнуть, – тут же ожидаемо повелся на провокацию Брок и, наклонившись над Стивом, накрыл его рот своим.

– Может, завтра? – предложил Джек, гладя по спине вырубившегося Зимнего. – Хватит уже на сегодня?

– Да мы только попробуем для разминки, – предложил Брок.

– Для разминки можно и наоборот, – ответил Стив и жадно укусил его за губу.

Джек смотрел, как они буквально вгрызлись друг другу в рты, как, наверное, хотелось Броку всегда, и подумал, что, может быть, их метки достались им правильно. Что, может быть, им просто нужно постараться в другом – научиться жить вместе и спать вчетвером.

Ради Брока… и ради Солдата он, пожалуй, готов был попытаться.


End file.
